battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bearbershop Quartet
"His liver." "Was delicious." "You should have tried it." "(Unknown Chanting)" -The lines the Bearbershop Quartet (or Quintette) sung when they ate the H.I.P employee in BB0. The Bearbershop Quartet are a group of singing Huggables and the first boss in Battle Bears: Zombies. The name is a pun on the Barbershop Quartet (a French band). The Bearbershop Quartet pop up from underground and appear to sing a sonic boom to attack players they don't always attack and sometimes just pop up). If they manage to defeat the player, the player will get the Harmonized Death. They make a brief appearance in Battle Bears Zero, where it is revealed there was originally a fifth purple-vested bear in the group. They appear before Wil and ABBi outside the H.I.P. facility, where they kill and eat a H.I.P. employee, terrorizing Wil by showing him the victim's liver. They go to attack the duo, only to be intercepted by a giant, ground dwelling worm-like creature. They are knocked aside and the fifth member is devoured by the creature. Song The song that is heard during the battle is as follows: Oliver, we're coming to hug you so don't be scared. ' ' We tend to cling so tightly that your life may not be spared. It's not our fault we're blinded by this little bit of fun. We care too much, we do not see you're dead until we're done. A noble act your death will be, we promise to be kind. Not a single piece of you will be left for one to find. And when we're done with all our fun, your game you will have lost. Pretty sad, you're pretty bad, you lost to the first boss. (Repeats) Trivia *They're the only boss that are actual Huggables, as most of the other bosses are are either mutated, robotic, or already dead. *They notably break the fourth wall at the last two lines: "And when we're done with all our fun, your game you will have lost. Pretty sad, you're pretty bad, you lost to the first boss." *Their boss gimmick is extremely similar to "Whack-a-Mole". *They appear to be the some of the few Huggables who can speak (or in this case, "sing") in full sentences, the other being the huggables on the Marecraft Carrier (not including the Zombocalypse Wizard, as all he says is "Rise!"). *They are 1 of 3 bosses that include more than one enemy, the other 2 being the Marecraft Carrier and the Zombocalypse Wizard, However, they're the only one of these three that does not include an "enemy raid". *It's noted in the cutscene before the Zombocalypse cutscene, one of the Huggables has a mustache, suggesting that at least one of the four managed to survive. *The name "Bearbershop Quartet" is a pun on a real life Barbershop Quartet band. *Their song makes a reappearance in Battle Bears Gold by being played on the Battle Bears Gold Special Probearganda when activated. *In Battle Bears Zero, they make an appearance as a quintette. The fifth member is killed, turning them into the quartet seen in BB:Z. *While it's suggested that the staple food for most Huggables is grass, they kill and devour a H.I.P. employee, showcasing carniverous tendencies. *The Bearbershop Quartet are one of the Huggables that can say words, the other is the pilot Huggables on the Marecraft Carrier (apart from the Zombocolypse Huggable who only said "Rise!") Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears: Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Huggable